The present invention relates to a folder for stationery or the like.
There are many different types of folders (sometimes referred to as file covers or the like) available for containing and presenting sheets of paper or the like. Such folders generally have jackets (typically with front and back cover sheets) within which paper or the like may be held, typically by securing means such as clips, rings, slides, plastics combs or adhesive bonding agents. Such securing means are generally highly visible and tend to look unsightly and unprofessional for presentation folders or the like. Furthermore, the securing means in some such folders of the prior art have the disadvantage that they do not always reliably secure all the contents of the folder.
Prior art document U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,312 discloses a two-piece cover for binding a plurality of sheets. The front cover panel and the rear cover panel are formed of separate panels which are assembleable by securing the front cover panel to a stack of sheets by securing means. The rear cover panel includes an adhesive strip which adheres to the stack of sheets. A flap portion of the rear cover panel is then folded such that an adhesive strip thereon may secure the flap portion to the front cover panel so as to cover the securing means.